Across the war
by drahuesos
Summary: Mientras Harry perseguía a Snape por el castillo después de matar a Dumbledore, en Hogwarts cundía el pánico ante el ataque de los mortífagos.  ¿Cómo vivieron Ron y Hermione la batalla?
1. I

_Que Harry Potter (sin incluir Pottermore, claro) se acaba es una realidad. Hablando en términos generales, la saga llega mañana a su fin con el estreno de Deathly Hallows Part 2. Sin embargo, yo y mi Pottermanía estamos más activas que nunca y es que, cuando menos lo imagino, me viene una idea que quiero poner por escrito. Esta historia surgió hace unas noches mientras estaba hablando con un amigo por messenger, así que, en cuanto pude me puso a escribirla. He tardado tres o cuatro días en escribirla, y es lo más largo que he hecho en mi vida: 5000 palabras justas._

_Para escribir la historia me basé en que durante El misterio del príncipe vimos qué hacía Harry pero no sabemos qué pasaba con los otros Gryffindors mientras los mortífagos atacaban Hogwarts. Puesto que en el libro no sale lo que les pasa a Ron, Hermione, Ginny y compañía, y que en la película omitieron toda la batalla, tomo como ejemplo la Batalla Final pero haciendo de ella mucho más leve. Es como una base a la que añado variaciones (algunas lógicas y otras no tanto). He creído innecesario una evacuación porque ni en el libro se nombra esa posibilidad ni creo que hubiera tantos mortífagos como para necesitarla. Tenía ganas de contar qué pudo suceder con el resto de protagonistas durante esa parte de la historia.  
><em>

_Por otra parte, el fic ya está terminado entero, pero he decido partirlo en dos para que sea más cómodo de leer, así no se junta todo. Leer en la pantalla del ordenador no es lo más cómodo del mundo, todos lo sabemos. Mañana por la mañana postearé si puedo la segunda parte porque puede que tenga que hacerle unos retoques, pero si no puedo hacerlo por la mañana lo haré por la tarde, antes de ir a ver Deathly Hallows Part 2. _

_Espero que os guste. Y por cierto, sobra decir que tiene spoilers, aunque a estas alturas no sé yo si se puede considerar spoiler...  
><em>

_- **Across the war** va dedicado a _**Nupersim** _porque ha sido el primero en leer la historia y en ayudarme a corregir los dedazos; y porque aguantarme en el messenger durante tantas horas seguidas tenía que tener su "recompensa"._

_- Sobra decir que no soy Rowling y que nadie me paga por escribir fanfics. Así que los personajes, lugares, hechizos y demás no son míos, sino de JK, la Warner y las editoriales correspondientes._

* * *

><p><strong><span>ACROSS THE WAR<span>**

**I.**

El ambiente del dormitorio de los chicos era tranquilo. No se escuchaba nada a excepción de los eventuales ronquidos de Ron ya que los cuatro chicos descansaban en sus camas con dosel escarlata.

Cuando el guardián del equipo de quidditch estaba en el tercer o cuarto sueño, el sonido de la puerta de la habitación desencajándose hizo que Ron, Neville, Dean y Seamus se despertaran casi al mismo tiempo.

La profesora McGonagall, jefa de la casa Gryffindor, se encontraba en la entrada del dormitorio vestida con una bata verde escocés y el enmarañado pelo recogido en una trenza que le caía sobre los hombros. Sus gafas estaban algo inclinadas, ya que, sin duda, las había cogido con prisa y no se había parado mucho a recolocárselas y, de uno de los bolsillos de la túnica, asomaba el mango de la varita de la profesora.

—¿Se puede saber qué…? —dijo Seamus con la voz pastelosa, recién levantado.

—Un grupo de mortífagos está atacando Hogwarts. Pónganse algo encima y bajen a la Sala Común, yo iré a avisar a sus compañeras —ordenó Minerva.

Los cuatro chicos que había en el dormitorio acataron el mandato de su profesora de Transformaciones y procedieron a ponerse las túnicas escolares, ya que era lo que más a mano tenían en aquel momento. Mientras, los comentarios sobre la invasión repentina de seguidores de Voldemort eran constantes, ya que era difícil de creer que los acólitos del Señor Tenebroso se hubieran infiltrado en Hogwarts. Cuando a Ron se le despegaron los ojos vio que la cama que se encontraba al lado de la suya estaba vacía.

—¿Dónde está Harry? —preguntó, ganándose la mirada de ignorancia de sus compañeros de curso.

* * *

><p>Las páginas de su ejemplar de <em>Historia de Hogwarts<em>, escrito hacia ya no se sabe cuánto tiempo, tenían un tacto rugoso, uno que Hermione conocía ya muy bien. Lo cierto es que había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había leído el libro desde que sus padres se lo habían comprado en Flourish y Blotts seis años atrás y sin embargo, a pesar de saber ya casi de memoria la historia del castillo en el que vivía gran parte del año, a Hermione le gustaba releerla (con bastante frecuencia).

Acariciaba la esquina inferior derecha de la hoja que estaba leyendo, con la intención de pasar a la siguiente, cuando escuchó un fuerte ruido procedente de los pasillos de la escuela. Tras dar un pequeño bote en la cama, la pesada y maciza puerta de madera se abrió y dejó paso a una visiblemente alterada Minerva McGonagall.

Entre el ruido que se había producido en alguno de los pisos inferiores y la precipitada entrada de su profesora de Transformaciones al dormitorio, Hermione, Lavender, Parvati y sus otras dos compañeras miraron a la animaga con una mezcla de curiosidad y temor pues nunca habían visto entrar así a su profesora en los seis años que llevaban dando clases en Hogwarts.

—Cojan la túnica y bajen a la Sala Común —anunció con severidad la docente—. Nos están atacando los mortífagos.

—¿Mortífagos? —gritó Lavender. Hermione intuía que, de no ser porque todavía se encontraba en la cama, se habría abrazado a Parvati sin dudarlo ni un momento.

—Sí, señorita Brown. Así que aligeren y diríjanse a la Sala. Sus compañeros les están esperando.

Acatando las órdenes de la jefa de Gryffindor, las cinco chicas asieron las túnicas negras que descansaban cerca de las camas con dosel y, mientras se ponían la prenda, bajaron las escaleras de caracol que se convertían en un resbaladizo tobogán para los chicos que intentaban subir a los dormitorios femeninos.

Cuando Hermione puso un pie en la cálida y acogedora Sala Común, vio que los alumnos de los cursos inferiores se encontraban tan asustados, por los ruidos y el anuncio de la jefa de sus casas, que los otros prefectos de Gryffindor, dos de quinto, dos de séptimo y Ron, intentaban tranquilizarles diciéndoles que todo saldría bien y que no había de lo que preocuparse ya que allí estaban protegidos. Sin embargo, Ron tenía algunos problemas para convencer a los alumnos más pequeños ya que ese tipo de cosas no se le daban especialmente bien.

La chica examinó la Sala Común buscando algún rastro de Harry, a quien no había visto cerca del pelirrojo. La habitación, que ya de por sí estaba generalmente llena, ahora se encontraba al máximo de su capacidad. Y no era de extrañar, pues todo Gryffindor había bajado por orden de la jefa de la casa.

—¡Atención, por favor! —pidió la profesora desde el centro de la sala. Un segundo después, todos los murmullos se habían apagado—. Como ya sabéis, Hogwarts está siendo atacado en estos momentos por un grupo poco numeroso de seguidores de Quien-Ustedes-Saben. No obstante, los aurores y refuerzos que se han instalado en los alrededores del castillo, junto con los profesores, nos aseguraremos de protegerles. Les ruego que no salgan de la Sala Común bajo ningún concepto. Y a los prefectos les pido que cumplan con su deber y no dejen salir de aquí a ningún alumno. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, profesora McGonagall —asintieron todos los que se encontraban en la torre de Gryffindor.

A continuación, la subdirectora se abrió paso entre los chicos y chicas que se encontraban comentando la forma en la que los seguidores de Voldemort se habrían introducido en el castillo y salió por el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Si había desaparecido cuando el padrino de Harry rajó el cuadro que daba entrada a la Sala Común, cómo no reaccionaría a una batalla era lo que se preguntaban muchos de los alumnos que se encontraban dentro de la Torre de Gryffindor y que habían vivido el incidente ocurrido en 1993.

Hermione avanzó con dificultad entre la gente que, en su mayoría, a duras penas podían mantener la calma. La chica procuraba tranquilizar a los alumnos más pequeños, que, por lo general, iban agarrándose a la túnica de la prefecta. Con paciencia, la muchacha se agachaba hasta quedar a la altura de los chavales y les repetía que no se preocuparan y que no tuvieran miedo. Normalmente, sus palabras surtían efecto y conseguían tranquilizar a los pequeños aunque fuera por un corto período de tiempo. Con interrupciones casi constantes, a las que procuraba responder siempre amablemente, consiguió llegar hasta Ron, que en aquellos momentos estaba hablando con Ginny.

—Ron —reclamó la prefecta.

—Ah, hola, Hermione —comentó despreocupado.

—¿Qué está pasando? —intervino la hermana del pelirrojo.

—No entiendo cómo han podido entrar en Hogwarts. El castillo tiene un hechizo que impide aparecerse dentro de los límites del castillo. Lo leí en… —Pero la Gryffindor no pudo terminar la frase porque su amigo la interrumpió.

—Historia de Hogwarts. Lo sé. —Weasley torció la boca y mostró una expresión pensativa—. ¿No tendrá Malfoy nada que ver en todo esto, no?

—No lo sé, pero recuerda que no aparecía en el Mapa del Merodeador que nos dio Harry —comentó Ginny.

—A todo esto —dijo Hermione, recordando a lo que había ido— ¿alguno de vosotros dos ha visto a Harry?

—Qué va. A mí me ha despertado McGonagall y mis compañeras y yo hemos bajado corriendo a la Sala Común —declaró la pelirroja—. ¿Y tú, Ron? Al fin al cabo compartís habitación.

—¿Harry? —El prefecto de sexto se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se revolvió el pelo. Parecía estar pensando demasiado si había visto o no a su amigo—. ¿Dónde se ha metido Harry? —preguntó un poco angustiado.

—Eso te estamos preguntando, Ronald —dijo su amiga—. Si tú no sabes dónde está… A ver qué hacemos ahora, McGonagall nos ha prohibido salir de la Sala Común —comentó preocupada.

—¿Pretendes dejar a Harry ahí fuera, con un montón de mortífagos? —se exasperó Ron.

—¡No, pero tampoco podemos irnos de aquí y pretender que todo esté en calma e ir por los pasillos y esperar no encontrarnos con cualquiera!

—¿Desde cuándo los mortífagos son un problema, Hermione? —saltó el estudiante—. ¿Acaso no sobrevivimos el año pasado en el Ministerio? ¿Acaso no hemos luchado por y con Harry muchas veces?

Ginny, que permanecía con callada y sin intervenir en la discusión, apretó fuertemente los puños, ocultos bajo la túnica del colegio. Harry, su novio, el amigo de los dos chicos que se estaban peleando delante de ella, estaba en algún lugar del castillo, y probablemente estaba más que segura de que estaba al corriente de que había una batalla en los terrenos del colegio. Sin embargo, a pesar de los deseos que tenía de ir a buscarle ella misma, sabía que la profesora McGonagall tenía razón y, que si permanecían en la Sala Común, estarían a salvo con casi total probabilidad.

—¡No te estoy diciendo que no luchemos por él ahora! ¡Pero somos prefectos y tenemos que mantener la calma! —gritó Hermione—. ¿Acaso no te importa estos niños de primer año? —Hizo un gesto brusco con la mano—. ¡Seguro que Ginny también quiere ir a buscar a Harry, ES SU NOVIO, y no por eso se va de la Sala Común!

—¡Yo también quiero ir a buscar a Harry! —Ron puso una cara que gritaba _"Yo tenía razón"_ pero no le duró mucho porque su hermana añadió—: Pero Hermione y la profesora McGonagall tienen razón.

—¡Muy bien, haced lo que os dé la gana! —El pelirrojo estaba enfurecido—. Yo voy a buscar a mi amigo.

Avanzó por la habitación y, cada vez que se encontraba con alguien, sea quien fuera, que le molestara el paso pasaba a su lado sin importarle mucho si le empujaba o no. El retrato de la pared se abrió y el prefecto se marchó rápidamente de la Torre de Gryffindor. Si Hermione y Ginny preferían quedarse tranquilizando a unos pocos críos de once años era asunto suyo. Él, por su parte, prefería ir en busca de su amigo.

Entre tanto, en la Sala Común, Hermione miraba el reverso del cuadro con la mirada perdida. Ella también quería ir a buscar a Harry pero, como le había dicho a Ron, era una temeridad salir a los pasillos del castillo donde se estaba librando una peligrosa batalla. Por experiencia, sabía que Harry regresaría a la Sala Común sano y salvo. O al menos vivo.

—Vete con Ron —le instó Ginny—. Yo me encargo.

—¿Estás segura? —inquirió la prefecta—. Es mejor que me quede aquí…

—De verdad. Ve a buscar a Harry con Ron —sonrió la menor de los Weasley—. Con suerte todavía le coges.

—Gracias, Ginny.

A continuación, Hermione recorrió el camino que había hecho su amigo instantes antes (pero con mucha más delicadeza) y se dirigió al retrato de la Señora Gorda que se abrió y le mostró los pasillos del séptimo piso.

Los corredores de Hogwarts se extendían ante ella, quien, varita en mano, comenzó a buscar al pelirrojo.

* * *

><p>Ron avanzaba por un pasillo cercano a las escaleras del séptimo piso cuando, al pasar la mano por el bolsillo de la túnica notó que algo crujía en su interior. Se detuvo y buscó en el bolsillo. Rebuscó dentro y asió un pergamino doblado que había. Al sacarlo vio que no era más que un poco de lienzo viejo y algo arrugado. Recordó, entonces, que no había sacado el Mapa del Merodeador que había usado unas horas atrás.<p>

Al ver el objeto que Fred y George le habían regalado a Harry en tercer año, Ron se preguntó si por casualidad le serviría para encontrar a su amigo. Con la varita en la otra y apuntando al pergamino, recitó:

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

La portada le dio la bienvenida y al desplegar el mapa, los pasillos, habitaciones y pasadizos de Hogwarts se mostraron ante él. Unas pequeñas pisadas y un rótulo bajo ellas le indicarían la presencia de cualquiera que estuviera en el castillo.

En las plantas inferiores la mayoría de pisadas correspondían a miembros del profesorado, la Orden del Fénix y mortífagos. Ya en los pisos medios varios carteles pertenecían a alumnos de Ravenclaw. Entre ellos había nombres conocidos como Luna o Cho. Siguió revisando piso a piso y descubrió que en el séptimo, en el que él se encontraba, aparecieron las pisadas de Hermione Granger, que acababa de salir de la Sala Común.

Sin anular el hechizo que mantenía al mapa revelando sus secretos, Ron echó a andar y llegó a las escaleras principales, que, como de costumbre, cambiaban de posición a gusto y podían pillar desprevenido a aquél que no estuviera atento a las variaciones de sentido.

Había bajado dos pisos, se encontraba en el quinto, cuando oyó un gran ruido a sus espaldas. Una de las estatuas que había en el pasillo se había caído al suelo, destrozada, ya que sin duda algún poderoso encantamiento la había roto en mil pedazos.

El pelirrojo corrió con la intención de esconderse de quien quiera que hubiera hecho añicos la escultura. Desde el refugio que le concedía el espacio entre la pared y el cuerpo de otra figura, Ron comprobó que uno de los mortífagos a los que había visto en el Ministerio el año anterior, corría por el pasillo. En el mismo lugar, desplegó de nuevo el Mapa del Merodeador y, tras comprobar que no había peligro, salió de su escondite y emprendió de nuevo la marcha.

En el siguiente piso volvió a comprobar si había alguien de quien debiera protegerse, pero no encontró ningún nombre sospechoso. Aunque trató de evitar a Lupin, quien, según el mapa, se encontraba revisando el pasillo del cuarto piso.

Ron siguió sin tener problemas en los siguientes pasillos y, cuando llegó al Gran Comedor, comprobó cómo su hermano Bill peleaba valientemente contra el licántropo Greyback. Sin embargo, el hijo mayor de Arthur se giró hacia la puerta y vio la cabeza de su hermano menor, por lo que, perdió la concentración unos instantes, los suficientes como para que el hombre lobo diera un zarpazo que le hirió en gran parte de la cara.

El prefecto de sexto, enfurecido al ver cómo su hermano era atacado por una fiera de la marca del salvaje aquel, cruzó las puertas del Gran Comedor con decisión y, apuntándole con la varita, gritó:

—¡_Incárcero_! —Unas fuertes y resistentes cuerdas atraparon al hombre lobo, que cayó al suelo pesadamente.

Tonks, que también se encontraba allí, observó que Bill continuaba en el suelo y que las heridas de la cara sangraban más de lo que deberían. La metamorfomaga, a quien le había cambiado el pelo de color marrón a rojo, se dirigió hacia el hermano de Ron y murmuró un conjuro sanador. Éste acarició el rostro del empleado de Gringotts, pero las heridas que tenía en la cara no desaparecieron ni dejaron de sangrar. Como la bruja no sabía que más hacer, recogió a Bill del suelo y tomó el camino que llevaba a la enfermería. Al pasar cerca del hijo menor de Molly, la auror hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que la acompañara. Mientras que ambos llevaban al mayor de los hermanos Weasley a la señora Pomfrey, Ron le relató a Tonks por qué se encontraba fuera de la Sala Común a pesar de que las instrucciones que habían dado los profesores eran bien claras.


	2. II

_Como comenté ayer, aquí está la segunda y última parte._

_Aunque no todo el mundo comente, gracias a los que se pasan por la historia y la leen, la agregan a favoritos y demás. Por supuesto, a quien comenta, gracias también por dejar su opinión._

_No tengo mucho que decir ahora mismo, solo que espero que os guste y disfrutéis en el cine viendo Deathly Hallows Part 2, que yo voy he ido a verla esta tarde. _

* * *

><p><strong>II.<strong>

Desde el séptimo piso, Hermione podía oír claramente los golpes de los objetos que se rompían e incluso algún que otro grito de las personas que se encontraban en las plantas inferiores. Además, si se pasaba cerca de una ventana y se observaba con detenimiento, se podían distinguir los destellos de luz que provocaban los hechizos.

La muchacha decidió bajar directamente al sexto piso, a aquellas alturas no tenía lógica que el prefecto continuara cerca de la Sala Común.

Atenta a cualquier ruido, ya fuera correspondiente a una explosión, derrumbe o pisadas de alguien que se le acercaba, la chica recorrió la sexta, quinta y cuarta planta. Ésta la conocía prácticamente a la perfección ya que iba allí todos los días del curso durante los nueve meses que duraba el curso escolar y es que la biblioteca, señora Pince incluida, constituía para ella como una tercera casa, después de la Sala Común y su propio hogar.

Caminaba por el pasillo en el que se encontraba el cuadro en el que apareció la Señora Gorda después huir del retrato de la Sala Común, cuando Hermione recordó que Peeves, el molesto poltergeist que habitaba en el castillo solía rondar por el cuarto piso. Y una de las cualidades de dicho fenómeno era su gran capacidad para llamar la atención de las personas, ser tan indiscreto que podía hasta impresionar y molestar como pocos fantasmas lo hacían en Hogwarts.

La chica decidió continuar su recorrido y optó por no visitar ni el tercer ni el segundo piso. No sabía dónde se encontraba Ron y tampoco podía revisar cada planta del castillo. Era más bien cuestión de suerte que encontrara al prefecto y a Harry (si es que se encontraba en el castillo, de lo cual empezaba a dudar) ya que no tenía nada con lo que guiarse o encontrar a los "desaparecidos". Así que continuó

Hermione se encontraba parada en el recibidor, cerca de las grandes puertas de roble que daban entrada al castillo y que, más de una vez, había temido que se cerraran para no volverse abrir jamás; cuando se volvió sorprendida y comprobó que alguien conocido se le acercaba. Si se hubiera tratado de la profesora McGonagall, lo más seguro es que le hubiera dado un ataque al corazón y ya no se hubiera tenido que preocupar por encontrar a Ron ni a Harry, con morir después de recibir la reprimenda de la profesora de Transformaciones hubiera tenido suficiente y, ni el _Avada Kedrava_ más poderoso que ningún mago pudiera convocar hubiera surtido más efecto. Sin embargo, la prefecta estaba ya acostumbrada a salir a deshora de la Sala Común e incumplir varias de las tantas reglas establecidas en la escuela de magia aunque, tenía que reconocerlo, nunca cuando había un grupo de mortífagos en el colegio ni una batalla en el interior del castillo. Por suerte para ella, no se trataba ni de un profesor ni de un miembro de la Orden del Fénix sino de Draco Malfoy, vestido de impoluto negro y con expresión algo aterrorizada.

El Slytherin pasó a su lado y la observó con detenimiento. Por lo que el joven intuía, varios mortífagos y sus contrincantes se estaban batiendo en duelo en el Gran Comedor y los patios de Hogwarts. Podría haber pasado de ella, dejarla allí (con su típica expresión de sabihonda) y dejar que sus "amigos" la hubieran atacado, con más razón aún si descubrían cuál era su status de sangre. Una sangre sucia en mitad de tanto elitista pro sangre pura parecía estar gritando y llevar un rótulo en la frente que dijera _"¡Mátame!"_. Sin embargo, Draco no necesitaba ver morir a más gente por ese día, con ver a su director precipitarse Torre de Astronomía abajo ya tenía más que suficiente por una temporada y, con todo el desprecio (que ya de por sí solían llevar sus palabras) que fue capaz escupió:

—Lárgate de aquí, Granger.

Hermione, que no supo cómo reaccionar hizo caso (sorprendentemente) a las órdenes del Slytherin al que ella, Harry, Ron y se atrevería a decir que todo Gryffindor y parte de otras casas, más odiaba.

Echó un vistazo rápido y decidió esconderse en el escobero, lugar que ya le había servido de refugio cuando viajó en el tiempo con Harry. Desde allí y por una pequeña y sucia ventana, que seguro que Filch (y los elfos) pasaba olímpicamente de limpiar, pudo comprobar que al poco de cruzar Malfoy las imponentes puertas de roble, aparecieron de la escalera que conducía a la Torre de Astronomía el profesor Snape y varios mortífagos más. De ellos, Hermione solo pudo reconocer a Dolohov, a quien se había enfrentado el verano anterior en el Departamento de Misterios y quien había estado a punto de matarla.

El pequeño grupo, lejos de quedarse a luchar junto con los otros seguidores de Voldemort, siguió los pasos del hijo de Lucius y atravesaron la entrada del castillo. Cuando consideró que el peligro había pasado, Hermione se quitó una vieja escoba que le había caído en el pie y salió del pequeño armario dispuesta a continuar su búsqueda.

Por curiosidad y para probar suerte, la muchacha subió algunos peldaños y entró al Gran Comedor, donde varios miembros de la Orden, entre ellos Lupin, luchaban valientemente contra los acólitos de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

Comprobó que no hubiera rastro de Ron ni de Harry y volvió al recibidor de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, al salir, se chocó contra algo peludo que solo reconoció como un hombre lobo cuando levantó la cabeza.

El licántropo le sonrió con sus sucios dientes amarillos. Greyback tenía muy claro qué es lo que iba a hacer con la chica.

* * *

><p>Las macizas puertas de la enfermería estaban cerradas.<p>

Ron, que estaba ayudando a Tonks a cargar con Bill, se quedó sujetando un momento a su hermano mientras la metamorfomaga aporreaba la puerta con energía. El prefecto rezaba porque la señora Pomfrey se encontrara en el interior de la enfermería y no estuviera fuera peleando, como gran parte de los empleados de Hogwarts.

Por experiencia propia, el menor de los hermanos Weasley sabía que a la bruja encargada de curar a los heridos del castillo no le hacía mucha gracia las interrupciones a deshora. Pero lo cierto era que le daba bastante lo mismo, la enfermería estaba para lo que estaba y su hermano tenía unas heridas muy feas en la cara. Esperaba que no se convirtiera en un hombre lobo y que le quedaran las menores secuelas posibles.

—¿¡Qué? —Pomfrey, al igual que la profesora McGonagall llevaba puesta una bata encima de lo que parecía ser su ropa de dormir. En el pelo llevaba puesta una pequeña diadema de color blanco similar a la que solía usar durante el día junto con el uniforme.

Sin embargo, no hizo falta que nadie contestara a la pregunta de la mujer, solo tuvo que mirar al pasillo del tercer piso para comprobar que Ron y Tonks entraban en la enfermería sin preguntar con el herido Bill a cuestas.

—¿Se puede saber qué le ha pasado? —preguntó la bruja mientras la auror y el prefecto dejaban al empleado de Gringotts en una de las camas de la enfermería.

—Un hombre lobo le ha dado un zarpazo en la cara —aclaró Dora.

—¿Se pondrá bien? —intervino Ron, un poco angustiado.

—Haré lo que pueda, señor Weasley. Pero le ruego que no me moleste, las heridas causadas por licántropos son difíciles de tratar —comentó secamente la sanadora.

—Oye, Ron, deberías mandarles una carta a tus padres avisándoles de lo que ha ocurrido —añadió Tonks.

—La lechuza tardaría demasiado. Además, _Pig_ está en la otra punta del castillo, tardaría mucho en ir hasta allí, darle la carta y que ésta llegara a La Madriguera…

—El chico tiene razón —se inmiscuyó Pomfrey—. Pueden usar la Red Flu de mi oficina si quieren.

La auror se apartó un poco de la cama donde la enfermera estaba untando una mezcla de no se sabía bien qué sobre el rostro de Bill y arrastró a Ron con ella.

—¿Te parece bien que vaya yo a La Madriguera y avise a tus padres? Así tardaremos menos.

—Genial. Yo tengo que seguir buscando a Harry —anunció el prefecto.

A continuación, la metamorfomaga se dirigió a la oficina, más concretamente a la chimenea de ésta, donde se tropezó con el pequeño cuenco de polvos flu que había en el suelo, junto al atizador. Cuando arregló el pequeño desastre que se había formado en el suelo, la bruja cogió un puñado de polvos, se metió en la chimenea y dijo, alto y claro:

—¡A La Madriguera!

Al instante, las llamas verdes la envolvieron y, cuando desaparecieron, el cuerpo de Tonks ya no se encontraba allí, pues, con casi toda seguridad, estaría en la casa de los Weasley.

El pelirrojo salió de la oficina de Pomfrey y, antes de que ésta pudiera mirarle con mala cara y echarle de la habitación como tenía costumbre de hacer, el estudiante se marchó por sí mismo y volvió a usar las escaleras principales.

Atento a los cambios que se produjeran en el sentido de la escalinata, Ron consiguió llegar a la planta baja, donde, al acercarse al Gran Comedor vio una escena que le hizo sacar la varita al instante y dirigirse corriendo a la puerta del salón donde habituaban a comer.

Hermione, con quien poco antes había discutido en la Sala Común delante de Ginny, se encontraba frente a Greyback, que le sonría de forma macabra con sus asquerosos dientes. Así que, sin pensárselo mucho, apuntó al licántropo justo cuando iba a acariciar el rostro de la chica con una de sus uñas amarillas.

—¡_Petrifucus Totalus_!

El hechizo surtió efecto y derribó al hombre lobo, que, por segunda vez en la noche, era tirado al suelo por un encantamiento procedente de la varita de Ron.

La prefecta, que no sabía muy bien qué había ocurrido, giró la cabeza y se encontró a su amigo bajando la varita. No se lo pensó mucho y se dirigió hacia él. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, la chica le dio un abrazo en señal de agradecimiento por haberle salvado de un salvaje como aquel. La verdad es que en un momento como ése, la discusión que habían mantenido anteriormente no le importaba mucho. En tanto, Lavender, que se encontraba merodeando por los alrededores, le dirigió una profunda mirada de odio a Ron.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó Ron con incredulidad.

—Fui a buscarte para ayudarte a encontrar a Harry —contestó sencillamente ella—, pero no le he visto.

—Yo he estado un rato en la enfermería. Eso de ahí —Señaló al petrificado hombre lobo— ha atacado a Bill y le ha dejado la cara desfigurada. La señora Pomfrey está intentado curarle y Tonks ha ido a avisar a mis padres.

Ambos acordaron dirigirse de nuevo a la enfermería y esperar allí a los padres de Ron.

Al pasar cerca de una de las ventanas que daban al patio, ambos prefectos pudieron comprobar que en el exterior comenzaban a agolparse alumnos de todas las edades y casas que, saltándose las órdenes de sus jefes, habían abandonado las Salas Comunes. Incluso en los mismos pasillos de Hogwarts, la afluencia de chicos y chicas comenzaba a ser cada vez mayor y, hasta los Slytherins y Hufflepuffs, que tenían la Sala Común en las mazmorras y la bodega del castillo respectivamente, salieron de éstas para ver qué había ocurrido fuera.

Cuando Ron y Hermione hicieron amago de salir al patio para unirse ellos también al grupo de curiosos, la profesora McGonagall coincidió con ellos en la puerta y, lejos de preguntarles por qué estaban fuera de la Sala Común y enfadarse con ellos, les instó a regresar a la enfermería pues, no sabía cómo, se había enterado de lo que le había ocurrido a Bill. De camino a la misma, pudieron comprobar que incluso los Gryffindors habían ignorado las órdenes y pululaban a gusto por el castillo. Los mismísimos profesores pasaban entre los alumnos y, al igual que McGonagall, obviaban el hecho de que habían incumplido las reglas.

Justo cuando comenzaban a subir la escalinata de Hogwarts, vieron que Flitwick y Sprout salían de la sala de profesores y enfilaban directamente el camino que conducía al patio.

Con esfuerzo, pues ellos también querían comprobar qué había ocurrido tan interesante como para atraer la atención de tantas personas y hacer que los docentes fueran más bien blandos en cuanto al control sobre los alumnos se refiere.

Al llegar la enfermería y, con ello al pasillo que conducía a la Torre del Reloj, Ron y Hermione entraron en la habitación y observaron que Neville descansaba en una de las camas, retirado de Bill pues no quería molestar.

Una vez estuvieron en la enfermería, Ron y Hermione se retiraron a otra esquina de la habitación y comenzaron a contarse mutuamente qué les había pasado después de separarse en la Sala Común. Como ya habían dicho con anterioridad, ninguno de los dos había conseguido encontrar a Harry. Aún así, entre los hechos que más sorprendieron a Ron se encontraba que Malfoy le hubiera dicho a Hermione que se fuera de allí.

—¿Crees que quería protegerte? —comentó Ron, pensativo. Era extraño que él hiciera esa pregunta, pues siempre estaba predispuesto a pensar mal de Draco. Sin embargo, no le encontraba ninguna otra explicación, por extraña que ésta pareciera. ¿Un mago de sangre limpia, que además se había encargado de humillar públicamente a Hermione llamándola sangre sucia, intentando que a la misma chica de la que llevaba burlándose años, por la mera condición de ser nacida de _muggles_, protegerla? Parecía absurdo.

La prefecta no pudo responder a la pregunta del pelirrojo porque Harry, que llevaba desaparecido horas, acababa de aparecer en la puerta en compañía de Ginny. Ambos tenían una expresión muy triste en la cara, lo cual hizo que Ron y Hermione se preocuparan bastante por ambos.

El pelirrojo y la muchacha se acercaron a la menor de los Weasley y a Harry, que observaba el suelo y se resistía a subir la cabeza.

—¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado? —inquirió Ron—. ¿Qué está pasando en el castillo? ¿Dónde demonios está Dumbledore?

El chico de las gafas levantó la cara por primera vez desde que entrara a la enfermería y despegó los labios:

—Dumbledore está muerto, Snape le ha matado.

Hermione ahogó un grito, Ron cerró los puños con fuerza y Ginny miró a sus amigos.

Hacía tiempo que la guerra había empezado y ahora, gracias al profesor de siempre dudosa lealtad, el mago más poderosos de todos los tiempos había muerto, dejando solos a los tres amigos con la misión de matar a Lord Voldemort.

* * *

><p><em>Eso es todo.<em>

_Por mi parte, creo que ha sido lo mejor que he escrito. El resultado general me gusta bastante, no me ha costado mucho escribirlo y he manejado personajes a los que no había manejado antes: Tonks, Ginny, Draco... Poco vale, pero algo, al fin y al cabo._

_Hablando de Draco, ha tenido su escena con Hermione, nada romántico ni nada de eso. Que no sé yo si se habrá quedado algo OoC, porque bueno, es Draco y es Hermione. Pero claro, acababan de matar a Dumbledore delante suya, no creo que deseara que mataran a más alumnos, sea Hermione o no. _

_Otra cosa, la escena del Petrificus, Ron y Hermione. Supongo que estos dos son lo que tienen, que aunque se pelean con facilidad después se reconcilian fácilmente (eso si el cabreo no les dura bastante, claro) y qué mejor que que Greyback esté a puntito de atacar a Hermione. _

_Y la escena del final en la enfermería sería un poco distinta a la que hay en el libro original, pero es parte de la historia, lo más lógico. Si Hermione y Ron vuelven juntos y quiero que Harry aparezca justo al final, la escena de la enfermería que hay en El misterio del príncipe tiene que cambiar._

_Además, supongo que habrá alguna contradicción en el fic con la historia del libro, pero he tenido que tomarme algunas libertades, como lo del hallazgo del cadáver de Dumbledore. De todas formas, espero que os haya gustado la historia tanto como a mí me gustó escribirla._

_Hasta pronto _:D_  
><em>


End file.
